


Campfire Games

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 13k+ words of it, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Mostly Smut, Cock rings of sorts, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Chocobro porn, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, cheesy campfire shenanigans, implied brot4, kink play, naked dancing, suggestive massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: With the Regalia once again out of commission, the boys are forced to spend another night out under the stars. Luckily for them all, however, Noctis has a few ideas on how to keep the night interesting.(Implied BroT4, but mostly IgNoct and Promptio with a bit of Promptis in the beginning. This is a totally self-indulgent smut-fest, and begs the question, "How much porn is too much porn for one fic?")





	

 

It was hot.

Like, _really_ hot.

Leide was behind them now, and the rocky hills of Duscae stretched out for miles ahead. In the distance, a herd of large, ambling beasts filled the otherwise silent air with their low grunts and snorts as they, too, roamed across the open plains. There was not a city or a service station in sight, not a single sign of human civilization no matter what direction they turned..

And, thanks to their very own Prince Witless, they were once again stranded on the side of the road listening to the pitiful clunking of the Regalia’s engine as it sputtered and died.

“Look, it’s not my fault, okay? I put in enough gas back at Hammerhead.”

“It wasn’t the gas, Noct,” came Ignis’ terrifyingly calm reply. He sighed as he ran a gloved hand back through his hair. “You should have told me the check engine light was on.”

“Yeah, well, you looked so comfortable snoring into Gladio’s pecs I just couldn’t bear to wake you up.”

“Leave me outta this,” Gladio growled from the other side of the car. “Just admit you screwed up before Iggy pops your head off your scrawny neck.”

Prompto had to smirk at that one. As mad as Ignis was right now, they’d all seen him truly angry only once before. If the prince survived _that_ fight, he’d likely get through this unscathed as well.

The blond spoke up for the first time, leaning back against the hood for a split second before jumping away with a yelp. Oh, right. Hot. “Hey, guys, why don’t we call for some chocobos?” he said, rubbing his possibly char-grilled backside. “I’m sure we could make it back to that last gas station before dark if we hurry.”

Ignis cast Prompto a burning look. “Our rental period expired yesterday, so unless Gladio wants to put on a saddle and carry you all the way there, I’d say your chances are slim.”

Face falling into a pout, Prompto cast a wistful glance at Gladio - who looked somewhere between bursting with laughter or strangling the lot of them right then and there.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said instead, folded his tattooed arms over his broad chest. “Let’s find a place to camp for the night and try hoofing it in the morning. The sun’s gonna be setting soon, and I’m not in the mood to take on any daemons until I’ve had a proper meal.”

“I could certainly arrange that,” Ignis nodded thoughtfully. “Camping it is, then. Noct, since this predicament is undeniably your fault, why don’t you help by carrying the tent this time.” An exaggerated groan, then Noctis was sulking his way to the trunk to help Gladio unload the equipment. Prompto sighed at Iggy.

“You promised we could have real, soft beds next time,” came the complaint, his bottom lip quivering. “How could you just lie to me like that?”

An indulgent smirk, and a light clap on the blond’s shoulder. “Take it up with His Majesty. In the meantime, I suggest you grab the bedrolls or else you’ll _really_ be smarting tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto said in his best Noct impression, then flashed Ignis a smile before going around back to give the others a hand. Ignis supervised for a moment, satisfied they weren’t going to leave anything behind, then began to scan the horizon for signs of a campfire. Already the sky was darkening. The sun set fast behind the high mountain ranges of Duscae, which meant nightfall came earlier here than it did back in the crown city. He highly doubted that daemons bothered to keep track of time, and if they were simply waiting for the darkness to set in then the four had to get to safety, and fast.

“Hey, Specs. That look promising to you?” Gladio called out. Ignis followed his gesture toward a tiny, barely visible wisp of smoke rising from over the hills to their right. It was difficult to be sure, but it certainly _looked_ like a potential smouldering campfire.

“Good work, let’s make haste.” Ignis pulled up the rear, letting Gladio lead their team as they set out into the wilderness in search of the source of the smoke. Magic kept the campfires burning constantly to help signal travelers in need, and the runes that surrounded the campsites would keep the daemons at bay throughout the night. That sense of security was enough to keep Gladio and Ignis moving quickly across the grassy field, but it wasn’t until Prompto’s stomach gave a loud grumble that he and Noct picked up the pace, as well.

“Ig- _gyyy_ ,” the blond called out over his shoulder, doubling over dramatically even as he walked. “At least tell me we’re gonna get a feast tonight? Something super delicious!”

“Like fries,” Noct agreed. “With extra ketchup.”

“I want meat,” Gladio added.

“Let’s find the campsite first, then I’ll see what I can whip up.”

It took another half hour of searching, but with minimal voretooth encounters and just a sliver of sunlight left, the four finally discovered the rune-covered rock tucked away under a patch of pine trees. With a last burst of speed, Prompto raced ahead of the others and mounted the rock in a few quick strides. “We made it, we made it!” he cried happily, waving a chair in the air above his head. Gladio snorted.

“He is just a constant bundle of energy, isn’t he?”

Noct, sidling up next to him, prodded an elbow into his friend’s side. “That’s not always such a bad thing,” he grinned, and shot Gladio a knowing wink. “Might as well make the most of this, right? What d’you say to a little game after dinner?”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, shifted the weight of the folding table propped on his shoulder, and thought for a minute. “That an invitation, prince?”

Ignis appeared behind them as Noct gave a teasing shrug. “What are you two whispering about over here?”

“Notta thing. Why don’t you focus on the cooking and leave the rest to us?” Noct grinned, and he and Gladio took off running the rest of the way with renewed vigor.

The other three busied themselves setting up the tent and tables while Ignis prepared the food for the night’s meal. He had, indeed, given in to Noct’s request for fries, but he also fried some eggs to add balance to the meal. The vegetables were divided up between all but Noctis’s plate, and Gladio was even generous enough to share a little of his bourbon to take the edge off their nerves.

Iggy sipped his slowly and in silence, content to take in his friends’ conversation from the sidelines tonight. Truth be told, between the road, the monsters, and his constant worrying about the prince’s emotional well-being, the last few days had taken quite a toll on him. Even in the car, when he’d known better than to let his eyes droop, he’d at last given in to Gladiolus’ large, strong hands working the knots out of his shoulders and had fallen asleep right in his arms. Noct may have been the one driving, but Ignis should have stayed alert. Had he been responsible, they might have been able to make it to a town, or at least a roadside motel instead of having to rough it in the wild another night.

“Yo, Iggy, what’s up? You look like someone put a chocobo turd in your drink,” Gladio snorted as he kneeled down next to the older man’s chair. Ignis refused to dignify that with a reply, instead reaching up to adjust his glasses and put on a tired smile.

“I’m fine, thank you. Just a little knackered is all.” He put a hand on Gladio’s forearm, which had come to rest on the arm of his chair as the large man leaned in closer. “And...thank you for earlier. I appreciated the massage.”

“Anytime.” A warm smile spread across Gladio’s face as he reached forward to take the near-empty glass from Ignis’s tight grasp. “You need to let loose a little. Stop worrying for a few minutes and come play a game with us.”

“A game?” Prompto perked up immediately, nearly dropping his plate out of his lap in his excitement to pull out his phone. “King’s Knight?”

“No, not this time,” came Noct’s laugh. The prince leaned over in his chair to pluck Prompto’s phone from between his fingers. “Come on, Iggy, it’s not a party ‘til you get over here.”

Gladio offered his arm and, getting to his feet, Ignis took it gently. He smiled at his dark-haired friend, grateful not for the first time for his strength and shoulder to lean on, and allowed Gladio to lead him closer to the others. Ignis took Gladio’s chair, while the large man settled down on top of their cooler next to him.

“So, what type of game are you plotting, your Highness?” The prince of Lucis had his boot on Prompto’s stomach, stretching the hand holding the other’s phone as far out of reach as possible as the blond struggled to grab it. Laughing, he turned deep blue eyes on his advisor.

“I was thinking....Truth or Dare?”

Ignis immediately rolled his eyes. Just as Prompto squealed out an excited _I love that game!_ , he said, “Oh, I had nearly forgotten I was traveling with a bunch of juveniles.”

A large hand suddenly squeezed his hip through the opening in the side of the chair, and Iggy let out a very undignified squawk. “Pull that stick outta the mud, Igs. Can’t you see the potential here?” Gladio grinned. His eyes were burning with more than just the reflection of the campfire. “We all need to have a little fun once in awhile.”

Rubbing his smarting hip but keeping any further comments to himself, Ignis relaxed back in the chair and crossed his legs. Satisfied, Gladio turned his attention back to Noctis. “Well then, prince, why don’t you get us started?”

“Gladly,” he grinned, finally managing to push Prompto off and toss his phone onto the table behind them. “And now that there won’t be any _photo_ evidence, I pick...Gladio.”

Prompto, pouting, fell back into his chair, making it only a little obvious how hard he stared at the muscular man sitting across from him. Gladio winked at Noct. “The right choice, as always. Alright then, gimme your best dare.”

“Don’t you mean my worst?” A grin, then Noct nodded toward Iggy sitting stock still in his chair. “He still seems tense. I wanna see you put a smile on his face.”

Ignis, cheeks reddening even in the dim light, opened his mouth to protest, but Gladio was already at his side before he could move. Those hands, warm, familiar, pressed firmly down on his shoulders until he was fully seated again. “Relax, already. I promise to be gentle.”

He swallowed hard as those fingers set to work, continuing their earlier task as they kneaded and stroked over his shoulders, his neck, his upper back. Despite his initial protest, Iggy felt himself melting under the touch at a startlingly rapid pace. Before long, every deep press of thumbs in all the right places was pulling a volley of soft sighs from his throat. He shuddered, shivered, leaned back into Gladio’s hands and bit his lip. “That’s...quite nice.”

“I know.” That husky voice was right next to his ear, and a gentle warmth spread across his face at the sensation. “Told you this would be fun.” Then he felt the roughness of Gladio’s beard against his jaw and hot, unbelievably sweet lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. Ignis swallowed again, let his eyes flutter open, and met his friend’s amber gaze with his own piercing green.

“Thanks,” he said, albeit a little breathless, and smiled.

Gladio pulled away with a wink. “I think that’s a point for me,” he said to Noct, though he was still looking down at the very flushed, very flustered advisor in the chair before him. “My turn then?”

Noctis, whose own smile had been growing as he’d watched the two, nodded his head. “Sure, you earned it.”

The large man returned to his seat on the cooler and cracked his knuckles. “Prompto,” he shouted suddenly, making the blond jump a little in his chair. He, too, had been watching the massage very closely, and there was no mistaking the way he folded his legs awkwardly as he turned to his friend. “Truth or dare?”

“Um, dare, I guess?” he smiled, looking hopefully across the campfire. Gladio nodded.

“Nice, that’s brave, real brave.” He took a minute to look around them, searching for something to make the kid’s challenge particularly entertaining. “How about a little dance? Something just for His Highness over there. But you gotta wear...Iggy’s shirt.”

“Haha, that’s easy,” Prompto grinned, already moving over to his friend when Gladio spoke again.

“ _Only_ his shirt.”

The blond stopped in his tracks, flushing red from his cheeks to his chest. “W-what?” he squeaked. Ignis raised an eyebrow, but, still feeling significantly more relaxed thanks to Gladio’s massage, began to unbutton his deep purple dress shirt.

“Sounds like an interesting challenge. Just don’t get this too dirty, hm, Prompto?” Chest and stomach bare in the dim light, Ignis held Prompto at rapt attention as he stood to hand over the garment. Thin fingers closed around the shirt, Prompto swallowed hard, and hugged it to his chest as he ducked behind the tent to change. Noct, smirking, shot Gladio a grateful thumbs up.

“Come on out and let us see,” the prince called after a moment. “I’m dying to get a look at this!” There was a nervous whimper from the other side of the tent as Prompto slowly walked around to face them all. His face was bright red, his eyes on the ground at his bare feet, and he had his fingers curled tightly in the hem of the shirt as he tugged it down over himself as far as possible. But the shirt was, as Gladio had predicted, just the right length to leave the younger man’s narrow hips and the round mounds of his ass uncovered and glowing in the moonlight. Prompto shifted on his feet and whimpered again.

Noct’s eyes widened at the sight -- he’d been expecting something comical, but this… This was downright _sexy_. Prompto was skinny but not scrawny, and the bright red of his cheeks contrasted perfectly with the blue sapphire of his eyes. Even Ignis was duly impressed with the view, adjusting his glasses as Gladio let out a low whistle beside him.

“ _Damn_ ,” the dark-hair man said appraisingly. “Maybe I should have asked for a dance myself.”

Prompto glanced up with a shy smile. “I-if you really want.”

“Me first.” Noctis stood and moved over to his friend, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. In returning the hug, Prompto let go of the hem of the shirt and buried himself against his prince.

“Y-yeah, alright. Um, just hold onto me, like this,” he smiled up at Noct, reaching behind him to move the other’s hands a little lower down his back. His own arms wove their way around Noctis’s shoulders, and they started off by swaying slowly together in the warm night air. Prompto gradually forgot his nerves and was soon giggling at the way Noct’s fingers teased along his bare hips, and smiled widely as he pulled his friend in closer for the first kiss. “Just like high school, huh?” he breathed against soft lips, and Noct grinned.

“We must remember high school a lot differently.” Hands sliding further down his friend’s body, Noct leaned in to deepen the kiss even as his fingers tightened around fistfuls of supple flesh. The moan Prompto released spilled out into the air around them.

“I’m getting in on this,” Gladio announced and got to his feet, closing the distance between himself and the two friends in a few swift strides. Noct smiled at his approach, but Prompto didn’t seem to notice until the cool leather of the taller man’s pants was pressing against him. He shivered and moaned again into Noctis’s mouth, hugging onto him tighter as Gladio’s hands slipped under the hem of Ignis’ shirt and began mapping out his stomach and chest.

Noct loved his friends, all of them, and he knew how strongly Prompto felt for him, too. They’d been inseparable for the past five years. But he also knew that since they’d started this journey, Prompto had begun to pine after their tall, well-built, heroic friend in the same way. Whether Gladio had noticed the many longing stares or not was a mystery, and it had become one of Noct’s secret missions to get these two alone together at some point. Broken down car and makeshift camp notwithstanding, this certainly seemed like a perfect opportunity.

He sealed one last kiss to Prompto’s lips, gave a soft pat to his cheek, and retired to his own chair to let Gladio take over for the time being.

Swallowing hard as he realized what was happening, Prompto suddenly scrambled to tug the shirt back down over himself. A rough hand on his wrist kept him still. “Don’t worry about it,” Gladio smiled against the rim of his ear and sent sparks of electricity shooting down his back. “Turn around.”

Nodding, trying to hide the way his knees were shaking, Prompto turned in Gladio’s strong arms until they were face to face, blue eyes shining like stars up at the other man. “A-anything you want,” he breathed softly, and Gladio’s smile widened. Wordlessly, leaving one hand flush against Prompto’s lower back under the shirt, he raised his other hand to cup the younger man’s chin. Prompto flushed a shade darker as Gladio kissed him, involuntarily lacing his arms around those broad shoulders and pulling himself closer, deeper into him. Iggy’s shirt rode up another few inches in the process, and Noctis grinned at the sight.

“‘Bout damn time,” he nodded. A slight noise next to him caught his attention, and he turned in time to see Ignis, chest still bare and shoulders uncharacteristically relaxed, kneel down at his side.

“That was very generous of you. I was wondering how much longer these two could resist knocking boots.” He turned to face Noct, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “Did you know?”

A shrug. “I knew how Prompto felt, but Gladio is a lot harder to read.”

“Not once you learn his signs. The way he teases that boy, it’s as clear as day.“

Once more the prince turned his attention to his two friends wrapped in each other’s arms next to the tent, mouths locked and bodies pressed tight together. Gladio’s eyes were closed as they kissed, his attention undivided in the act despite the way Prompto’s body, hips moving of their own will, kept rubbing forward against his leather-clad thigh. He swallowed down the blond’s soft whimpers and moans, kissing and touching him with almost frustrating tenderness.

Noct couldn’t help but intervene again. “Hey, Prom! Don’t forget, it’s still your turn.”

The blond broke away from the kiss with a shuddering gasp, eyes still locked on Gladio’s face even as his friend’s words sunk in through his mind’s fog. He’d completely managed to forget they’d been in the middle of a game. “A-ah, right,” he smiled, and sucked on his very pink bottom lip as he found his words. “Gladio?”

“Dare,” the tall man grinned instantly, his voice deep but just loud enough for the two of them.

Prompto took another shaky breath. “Can we go somewhere private?”

“Tent okay?”

“Mhmm.”

The high-pitched gasp Prompto made as he was lifted bodily off the ground was swallowed once more as Gladio kissed him, helping to wrap his thin thighs around his waist and carrying him toward the open tent. They tumbled in together, Prompto giggling and squealing under his weight, until at last Gladio waved to the others and closed the flap behind him.

Ignis smirked, reaching up to adjust his glasses in an attempt to hide his own brightening cheeks. “Well, then,” he cleared his throat. “Now what shall we do?”

“Technically it’s Gladio’s turn, but” -- a very loud moan cut him off from inside the tent, and Noct stifled a laugh -- “but it looks like he’s busy. I don’t think he’d mind missing a round.”

“Indeed.” Iggy’s steel-green eyes were on Noct now, and the prince couldn’t help but return the stare, feeling his face grow warm.

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“How about truth for a change?”

“Alright, um….” The prince, only a little disappointed, thought for a moment. “How worried are you about your shirt right now?”

Clearly taken aback, Iggy blinked and let out a weak chuckle. “Of all the…. Well, honestly, I am a little concerned about stains, but….” He leaned closer to Noct’s chair as, in a rare act, he slipped his glasses off and set them on the table behind him. Noct felt his breath abandon him, tried to hide the way his heart started racing in his chest. Ignis was so incredibly beautiful without the lenses hiding the intensity of his eyes. Considering he didn’t actually _need_ the corrective vision, Noct sometimes wished he would just stop wearing them entirely.

Then again, he wouldn’t want to be held responsible for the things he’d do to him both in and out of public.

“ _My_ turn, Noct,” he was saying, smiling more now as if he were completely aware of the effects he was having on his beloved prince’s body. “Truth, or would you prefer dare?”

“Truth,” Noct answered with a touch of his usual rebellion. Ignis, however, had apparently been expecting just such a response.

“Do you remember what you said to me the first time we ever made love?”

Noct hid his surprise behind a cough and shifted anxiously in his chair. There were a lot of things he remembered about that night, of course. He’d been sixteen when Ignis had taken him out for his first driving lesson in the Regalia. Just near the borders of the crown city, he’d begged his advisor and longest friend to stop for the night at a run-down motel at the side of the road, under the pretense of wanting to “rough it” like the common folk. Unable to refuse his prince’s request, Iggy had gotten them a room to share, and Noct had found the conquest surprisingly easy after that. Even now, he could remember the look on Iggy’s face as he’d unbuttoned his shirt, the stutter in his voice as they’d fumbled with the rest - boots, belts, boxers (or in Iggy’s case, briefs). It had been as amazing as it was awkward, and they laughed as they kissed and fell into each other again and again.

Noct remembered a _lot_ about that night, but he couldn’t quite recall what Iggy was asking for now. He shrugged and flashed a smile. “Um, something along the lines of _faster, harder, don’t stop_ , right?”

The older man chuckled as he pressed a light kiss to Noct’s hand. “Well, yes, but besides that.” When his prince still couldn’t answer, he stroked a hand over his cheek - so smooth, so soft - and purred, “You said, ‘Iggy, I _need_ you.’ Now, maybe what you meant at the time was a little more specific” -- Noct grinned as Iggy’s thumb moved over his bottom lip -- “but to me, those four words meant the world. They still do.”

A silence passed between them. For once, it seemed even Noct had no comeback, no light-hearted retort. He stared at Ignis as the man revealed something almost dangerously intimate, wondered at the warmth spreading through his own chest as the words. Iggy’s palm was still cupping his cheek, and he leaned into the touch in place of a better response.

Apparently, Ignis understood. “I believe it’s your turn, your Highness,” he said, voice low and tinted with emotion.

“A-are we still playing that?” Noct tried to joke, but his heart was beating too fast for a proper laugh. “Fine, um, truth or dare. Ignis?”

Eyes shining at the way his name sounded on his beloved’s voice, Ignis made his choice. “Dare,” he said, the corners of his mouth still turned up in a teasing smile. Noct swallowed, hard.

“Good choice. ‘Cause Iggy…. I need you _real_ bad right now.”

“So I noticed.” Voice tinged with his own anticipation, Iggy moved suddenly to kneel between Noct’s thighs, his hands brushing over the hardness that had been steadily growing there. Ever efficient, he made short work of the fabric obstructing his path until, with the confident motions of someone destined to serve his prince, he guided Noct’s heated flesh between his lips.

The dark-haired prince’s voice was drowned out by another loud, breathy cry from the tent not far away. Inside, Prompto had his fingers tangled tight around dark brown locks as his back arched off the thin bedroll beneath him. Gladio kept one hand on his chest, the other beneath his hips, two fingers buried deep in his body as the other man’s orgasm exploded in his mouth. He swallowed it down, pleased with the crescendo of praise tumbling from Prompto’s lips, and waited until his friend had collapsed back down onto the floor of the tent before attempting to move.

There wasn’t much room inside for all the things he’d _wanted_ to do with the punky blond -- that would have to wait for the next hotel, when they had showers and real beds -- but he refused to pass up a moment of this opportunity. Laying down on a sleeping bag next to the other’s still trembling body, he gently, carefully pulled Prompto into his arms and smiled. “You alright?” he asked, bearded cheek rubbing against the side of his jaw. Prompto cuddled gratefully into the hug, releasing a very soft, contented sigh.

“Better than alright,” he admitted. Blue eyes sparkled above flushed cheeks. “Iggy’s shirt really does that much for you?”

“It’s got nothin’ to do with the shirt, you idiot,” he said, and pressed his mouth firmly against soft, pink lips. Their positions reversed, he now took a moment to make his point, stripping the garment slowly from slender shoulders and tossing it carelessly to the other side of the tent. Prompto laughter was light, breathy.

“Iggy won’t like that.” But he melted into the kiss all the same. Smiling as he ran his fingers in lazy patterns over dark tattoos, Prompto wondered just how many times he’d dreamt of this moment. Noct, of course, had been his first love, and the prince had brought him and Ignis together, too, not long after that. But Gladio had always seemed so...unattainable. Out of his league. A folly chase. But since they’d started out from Insomnia, he’d only found his attraction growing, changing into something that made his heart race and his breath hitch whenever Gladio was in the room. The few chances the four of them had had to let down their guard and just enjoy themselves like this, however, he’d been too nervous to take a chance. He’d only watched from the side as Gladio had shown off his impressive stamina with the others.

Now, in hindsight, it felt like a terrible waste, one that he was suddenly determined to make up for.

Playfully nipping at Gladio’s lip, Prompto shifted his body until his knees were straddling either side of the big guy’s stomach. Then, with a grin, he rubbed his hips down and back, hitting his mark as expertly as one might expect from a gunslinger. Gladio let out a deep groan as several waves of pleasure washed over him one after another, his fingers tightening around soft thighs.

“You really are full of energy, aren’t you?” he laughed through his teeth, and rocked his hips up in response. “All ready for another round?”

“Still Round One for you, right? Can’t rest while there’s important work to be done.” He kissed Gladio again, this time with more promise, and rubbed back again. “So. You gonna dare me or what?”

A chuckle, and Gladio delivered a well-placed smack to one pale, bare hip. “You’re just as bad as his Horniness out there.”

“Come _on_ ,” Prompto urged, shivering slightly at the sheer size of Gladio’s girth pressing harder against his backside. “Tell me what you want me to do. I wanna make you come as hard as I did.”

 _Oh,_ that sent his brain racing a mile a minute. All the things he wanted Prompto to do? All the ways he’d imagined them together, imagined how Prompto would look on his knees, on his back, riding him, fucking him…. The thoughts alone were making it harder to breathe, not to mention the very _real_ , very _naked_ Prompto sitting on top of him now. Alas, there wasn’t much they had the time or the tools for now, so he settled for running the pad of his thumb across pink lips. “This mouth of yours good for anything besides talking?”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea. Who do you think taught Noct?”

Gladio blinked in mild surprise. “Huh, I always assumed that was Iggy.”

“Nope. But Iggy sure thanked me later.” The blond flashed a winning grin and wriggled his hips, drawing another deep groan from the man beneath him. “Just try to keep your eyes open.”

With that, he slid down the length of Gladio’s body until he could settle more comfortably in the space between his legs. The tent would probably make this a little more difficult than he was used to, but he was always up for a good challenge.

“ _Iggy_.” Noct hissed the name through his teeth, automatically reaching down to trace the sharp line of his advisor’s jaw in his lap. A soft sigh passed Ignis’s lips, the vibrations of which coursed through Noct’s entire body until his head once more fell back behind him.

He was still sitting, more or less, though his hips had slid to the very edge of the camping chair. Ignis had managed to push the prince’s shirt halfway up his torso, tucking it under his arms to expose flat planes of pale skin. Stomach rising and falling with each labored breath, hips rocking gently, automatically up into that inviting mouth, Noct was already beginning to reach his limits. Something about the way Ignis handled him, the loving care with which he kissed and stroked his flesh, made the act far more intoxicating than he was accustomed to. But, as always with Iggy, he didn’t really mind letting go completely to those confident, capable hands.

“Noct,” he heard his friend purr softly, and opened his eyes enough to look down at Ignis, his face glowing in the campfire light, hair just beginning to tumble out of place. He was smiling, so relaxed and even playful as he ran his tongue up the length of the prince’s cock. “You appear lost in thought.”

“N-nh…. M-more like wonder.” That tongue rolled again, and Noctis nearly came undone right then. “You’re amazing, Iggy,” he sighed. As much as he wanted to watch as his friend smiled and swallowed him back down, the sensation was simply too overwhelming. Noct closed his eyes against the warmth rippling through him and moaned into the warm night air.

“F-fucking _hell_ , Prompto!”

Gladio was struggling to keep his eyes open against the onslaught of Prompto’s mouth igniting every single nerve in his body. Lips and tongue alike were like fire as they drew across his skin, alternately licking, kissing, and suckling Gladio out of his mind. Prompto swallowed him down again suddenly, lips tightening in all the right spots, and the larger man grit his teeth to hold back the groan building in his chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled again, and was rewarded with the slightest graze of teeth at the base of his cock. Every muscle in his body tensed in tandem. “ _Prom--_!”

The blond never took his gaze off of his broad-shouldered friend. He’d been lucky enough to watch his pleasure before, but this time was entirely different. This time, all of those deep moans and glazed looks were meant for _him_ , no one else. Since joining Noct’s journey, Prompto had always worked hard to keep up with the others even if it meant wearing himself to the bone. But now, with his friend and now lover’s cock sliding between his moistened lips, Prompto had never felt so determined to prove himself.

Thin fingers joined his mouth to stroke Gladio’s heated flesh. He moved fast, then slow, then fast again, marveling at the way his friend’s expression tensed or relaxed in turn, until he was sure Gladio was right on the brink of orgasm. Even a little more push would send him over the edge, but Prompto was going for maximum overkill.

Though his amber eyes were hazy, Gladio was still watching closely as, first pulling back to kiss the head of his cock, Prompto suddenly surrounded him again until his lips were buried deep in dark curls and Gladio was pressing against the back of his throat.

It was too much. Gladio gave a deep cry as he twitched and came, filling Prompto’s throat again and again with his massive climax. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and clung onto hardened hips, drinking down as much as he could. At last, exhausted and spent, Gladio fell back onto the bedroll to gasp for breath.

Prompto was somewhat faster to recover. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he sat up on his knees and cast Gladio a lopsided grin. “Can I get you anything? Hi-Potion? Phoenix Down?”

“Smart-ass,” Gladio countered, though his voice was soft and light, and the hints of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. Another moment passed before he could lift his head to look Prompto in the eye. “Where the _hell_ did you learn to do that?”

Thin shoulders bobbed in a playful shrug. “Oh, y’know. High school, mostly. Watched a _lot_ of porn. I figured it’d take something special to keep a prince happy.”

Gladio let out a low, weak chuckle. “You had no idea how easy he was, huh?”

“At the time, no.” Prompto smirked as he flipped a few strands of rogue hair out of his eyes. “Funny, though. He’s never managed to last as long as you.”

“I barely did, either.” Slowly, as if fighting his own muscles just to move, Gladio propped himself on his elbow and beckoned for Prompto to come closer. The younger man fell instantly into his arms with a contented sigh. “I think I might like to find out what other tricks you’re hiding in here,” he said, his lips gently brushing over Prompto’s forehead. “Wanna do this again sometime?”

“Mmm, I wanna do this again _every_ time.”

A deep chuckle, and when Gladio kissed him it was lazy, slow, tender. There was no need to rush, no purpose other than to relish in each other without their nerves or words getting in the way. After so long merely _wanting_ , this was too important a moment to let go to waste.

Noctis chewed his bottom lip distractedly, a sign that Ignis had learned to read long ago as the prince struggling against his body’s limits. He often pushed himself in this way, clinging to the thin strands of self-control that kept him from spilling over the edge too hard and too soon, instead preferring to savor the drawn-out pleasure until it at last overpowered him completely. In a way, Noctis treated sex much like he did battle - a challenge of his physical as well as his mental strength.

Ignis admired Noct’s resolve as much as he did everything else about his beloved prince, but that night he found his thoughts drifting even as his mouth worked impossibly hard flesh. As much as he wanted to see Noctis’s desire come to head, as it were, blooming crimson across his cheeks and neck, Ignis wasn’t quite ready to end things so easily, either. If Noct wanted to put up a fight, he would gladly raise the stakes to make it a worthy challenge.

There was a faint whimper from above as Ignis suddenly and without warning drew his lips away from the prince’s cock. Deep blue eyes fluttered open in question, and lean hips rocked up into the empty air as if searching out more of that inviting warmth. “Ignis,” he breathed, half-pleading. “Why’d you stop…?”

“Because I’m going to need a few things,” came the playful answer as Ignis swiped his glasses from the table and got to his feet. Noctis was caught between pouting up at his advisor’s face and staring enthralled at the planes of skin bared before him in the dim campfire light.

“I thought you were doing a pretty good job on your own, though.” The prince let out a soft breath as one corner of Ignis’s mouth twitched up in a smirk.

“‘Pretty good’?” he repeated in feigned insult. “That certainly won’t do. As expected, I’ll need to make things a little more interesting.”

There was a delicious shudder that Noctis couldn’t quite hide at those words, and despite the throbbing need in his lap he shifted to sit properly in the chair as he watched Ignis’s plan take shape.

The taller man began by removing his gloves, slowly and one finger at a time, occasionally flicking his gaze over at Noctis to make sure he was still watching. He set the gloves on the chair Prompto had occupied earlier, then ran his hands _almost_ unconsciously back through his hair. Next, those long, dexterous fingers moved down to start on the buckle of his belt.

The act, as anticipated, had Noct sitting up at rapt attention.

“Are you... _stripping_ for me?” the prince asked, as curious as he was aroused. Ignis was usually careful when undressing, taking time to meticulously fold each article of clothing even when bordering on impatience, but this time…. Something about the slow, leisurely way he slid black denim down over his hips, the way he turned into the light of the campfire to give Noctis the most breathtaking view possible, made the act purely erotic. And the full, uninhibited smile playing on his lips as his briefs fell away with the rest left Noctis at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

“I just need to get my bag,” Ignis said softly as he set his folded jeans on the chair next to his gloves. “I’ll only be a moment, Noct.”

The prince gave a half-nod, once more chewing his bottom lip as his eyes roved hungrily over the other’s naked body. Ignis smiled again, and turned to close the short gap between himself and the tent. He’d noticed that Prompto and Gladio had grown silent some time ago, and so, taking that as a sign that he wouldn’t be interrupting anything, he reached down to unzip the thin flap.

“Oh, hey Iggy.”

Blue eyes sparkled up at him from the floor of the tent, and Prompto shifted slightly atop Gladio’s chest as he turned to greet their friend. Beneath him, Gladio flashed a lazy grin. “Weren’t you wearing pants earlier?”

“I’m surprised you’re still half in yours,” Ignis retorted, taking a careful step around the two bodies curled up on the bedroll. “Don’t tell me you’re already done for the evening?” As he spoke, he kneeled down next to the bag he kept stocked with potions, magic bottles, and other essential supplies and began digging around in a side pocket.

Gladio glanced down at his pants (in Prompto’s haste he’d merely shoved them down to mid-thigh) and scoffed. “Me? A quitter? Hell, no. I could go all night with this punk,” he said, grinning at the blush suddenly coloring Prompto’s face. “Just wish I’d known we’d be roughing it again tonight, I would’ve been a little more prepared.”

“Ask...and you shall receive,” Ignis smiled, drawing a couple of small, clear vials out of the bag and pressing one into Prompto’s hand. “There’s more if you need, but please don’t be wasteful.”

“Yeah, Iggy! The man with the plan!” Prompto flashed a grin up at his friend, then back down at Gladio with a more purposeful smirk playing across his features as he dangled the vial in the air. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, big guy?”

“Damn right I am.” He snatched the lube from Prompto’s grasp with one hand as the other reached up to ruffle his hair. “But you’re gonna have to give me a few minutes.”

Shaking his head -- purely out of affection, of course -- Ignis once again stepped around the pair of bodies now wrestling around on the bedroll until he was once again out in warm night air. Politely closing the tent behind him, he turned to face his prince. And his eyes narrowed.

“Impatient as ever, I see.” Rounding on Noct, he feigned his strictest expression in response to the sheepish one the prince flashed him. In his lap, Noct’s fingers were wrapped loosely around his own still-throbbing erection, slowly and purposefully sliding along the length even as he worked up a reply.

“You were longer than a moment,” he countered at last, his defense broken only by a single, soft moan from between moist lips. Truth be told, he’d wanted to be good for Ignis, but it was against his nature to ignore his urges completely. As it was, he was struggling to keep his hand at a steady pace, just enough to keep him on the edge but nothing more.

And, of course, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get a kick out of being a brat sometimes.

With a resolved sigh, Ignis allowed the transgression to continue for another few seconds before reaching forward and putting a firm hand over Noct’s to stop him. The prince met his gaze a little shakily. “I apologize for the delay,” he began, squeezing his fingers just enough to elicit a needy whimper. “But if you want the reward I have planned for you, you’ll need to behave from now on.”

“Behave?” Noct repeated, his playful tone tinged with more than a little heat. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

It was Ignis’s turn to tease. Again, he squeezed his hand around the other’s fist, waited for that hitched breath to tumble out as a groan into the air around them before answering. “I believe you know very well what I mean, Highness. And since you seem so impatient this evening, you can start improving your position by asking me for _exactly_ what you want.”

Deep blue eyes opened wider, a blush formed very subtly along the bridge of Noctis’s nose. They’d played this game before, a few times, mostly at his own request. He’d wanted to feel what it was like to be on the _other_ side, to have Ignis take control instead of taking orders around him. And it had been instantly addicting. Ignis was just the right amount of firm while still making Noctis’s needs his priority, and it was so beautiful to watch him come undone little by little as the wall of his resolve slowly broke. Although he hadn’t intentionally put his advisor in this mood tonight, he was suddenly very glad he’d decided to test his limits.

But now, it was time to play along.

“Exactly what I want?” he confirmed, catching the sincerity behind those emerald eyes as Ignis nodded. Noct considered for a moment, but only for a moment. “And...if I ask nicely, you’ll do anything?”

“You’ll need to ask very, _very_ nicely.”

A hard swallow. Already his body was responding to the countless possibilities, his hips no longer able to remain still as they rolled at the edge of his seat. “Ignis,” he started. “Would you...please touch me?”

“Touch you where?” His tone was stern, and he didn’t make to move yet. Not until the question was just right

“My chest. My nipples. Please touch them, r-rough if you want.”

Green eyes flickered in the ethereal light of the campfire as Ignis turned the idea over in his head. “What shall I use to touch them?”

Noct nearly flinched. He really wasn’t getting off easily that night -- literally. “Your hands. A-and your mouth. Please, Ignis,” he added as an afterthought, making what he hoped was a face worth pitying. A moment later and it seemed to have worked.

“Put your hands on my shoulders and don’t let them wander,” Ignis said, already ducking his head forward to brush warm lips over even warmer skin. Noctis shivered, but did as he was told while he still had the capacity for such thought. As he placed his palms on Iggy’s shoulders and felt the heat of the muscles working just beneath the surface, those lips closed softly and purposefully over his left nipple. The prince let out a low moan.

“ _Iggy_ ,” he said, already beginning to feel the electricity coursing through him. “More, I want your hands, too. Please, _please_.” Those last two words granted him his wish, and while one set of deft fingers moved up to tease the unattended side of his chest, he felt Iggy’s other hand come to rest on his inner thigh.

 _Tease_ , he thought ruefully, but was careful enough not to give voice to his complaint. Instead, he let himself revel in the skill and efficiency of Iggy’s motions; the way his tongue lapped at sensitive skin, and the contrast of his fingers pinching and rolling him on the other side. The pleasure continued to build, but it wasn’t until Noct felt the first cool drops of precum on his stomach that he realized Ignis was waiting for his next request.

At first, his words came out only as shaky breaths in the warm air, but after a few tries he managed a weak, “I-Iggy, please….”

That perfect mouth paused in its ministrations as Ignis gazed up at his prince. “Yes, Noct?”

“M-mm, _more_.”

It was hardly a word, much less a full question, but Noct was having difficulty thinking beyond single-syllable sounds at the moment. Of course, Ignis still wasn’t ready to indulge him completely.

“More of what, Noctis?” Hearing his name so sharp and clear helped Noct to open his eyes, to focus on something more tangible than the waves of pleasure ebbing over him.

“More of _you_.” Well, it was honest.

“You’ve got to tell me, Noct, or I can’t give you what you want.”

It was a struggle, for sure. Noct knew that if he was really incapable of going further, all he had to do was say the word and Ignis would end their game with a flurry of kisses and care. But he wasn’t ready to give up, not when his body was on fire with the thrill of it all.

Managing a shaky breath, Noctis rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Ignis’s shoulders as he looked him directly in the eye. “I want _you_ inside me. _All_ of you, as deep as you can. I want you to make me scream, and I want you to come in me. _With_ me. Please, Iggy, _I need you_.”

 _Oh-ho_ , was that a hint of surprise he saw cracking through that hard expression?

Ignis quickly reached up to adjust his glasses, skillfully hiding his reddened cheeks in the process. “Well done,” he mused, a smirk in his voice, and as he stood he tugged Noct to his feet as well. “Then, your Highness, if you would?”

Too distracted by the lean, naked body moving in front of him to pay much attention to their destination, it wasn’t until Noctis found himself standing in front of the table where Ignis prepared their meals to notice something was...odd. He arched a brow at his advisor. “You making a snack?”

“Something like that.” Not missing a beat, Ignis stepped around the prince until he was pressed chest to back against him. One arm slid around his torso, the other rested on his slender hip, and in a single move Iggy bent Noctis over the table and spread his legs with a well-placed knee.

“O- _ohh_.” Realization hit Noctis, and he ground the rough wood of the table top under his palms. “Gotcha.”

Instead of answering with words, Ignis flicked his tongue out over the base of that pale neck, right where he knew Noct liked, and felt his body shudder deliciously beneath him. In his left hand he still gripped the small, white vial, and now as he trailed his mouth lower along smooth skin he pried the lid off between his fingers. Already Noct’s skin was so heated. The first drop of cool liquid against it made the prince shiver and gasp. “Ready, Noct?”

“Yeah,” he groaned, voice heavy, and did his best to roll his hips back against Ignis’s weight on him. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

True to his role, Ignis didn’t go easy on the prince. He started right away with two fingers, pressing and stretching away the resistance, and quickly added a third when Noct’s moans grew softer. He knew the other’s body so well by now that with a swift brush of his fingertips against the right spot, he had the prince shuddering and crying out all over again. But as much as he was enjoying himself, he still had so much of Noctis’s request left to fulfill.

As those fingers slid carefully out of his body, Noct bit back a protest and instead steeled himself for what was to come. He wanted it, _needed_ it so bad in that moment. Head swimming, arms and legs trembling with anticipation, he was suddenly very grateful for Ignis’s arms holding him up as he felt the sweet pressure of his advisor’s heat once again filling him up.

Gladio was twirling the vial Ignis had given them between his fingers, but his eyes were locked solely on the body moving on top of him. He watched intently as Prompto, eyes closed and mouth open in a low moan, rocked up once again into his own fist. Thin fingers squeezed ever-so-subtly around his throbbing cock, then he was rolling back again, making sure the curves of his ass collided perfectly with Gladio’s own quickly hardening flesh beneath him. The larger man groaned his appreciation even as he congratulated himself on his genius idea.

Prompto, he’d already discovered, was as much of a firecracker in bed as he was in battle. It didn’t take much to work him up, but he was back on his feet and ready to go again with almost inhuman speed. Gladio, on the other hand, had needed something of a reprieve between bouts. In the meantime, he’d asked Prompto to put on a little show for him, to share some of his seemingly-endless energy to get him ready for their next round. Now, despite having already come once that evening, he looked as if he was again nearing the edge.

“ _Gladio_ ,” he breathed, heavy lids pulling back enough to reveal the bright, feverish blue of his eyes staring directly at the man beneath him. His hand instinctively stroked faster. “I’m close.”

“Yeah, you look it,” he grinned. “You wanna come?”

A soft whimper as he nodded his head.

“You wanna come on my chest?”

Prompto shivered visibly, his hand starting to fly erratically over his cock. “Y- _yeah_!”

Still grinning, Gladio waited until Prompto’s hips rocked back again to buck up hard against his soft ass. “Then shoot, loverboy.”

The gasp that tumbled out of his mouth at the contact built into a half-moan, half-cry as he came for the second time, spilling into his hand and onto the chest and stomach of the man beneath him. While not as powerful as the first, the waves of orgasm that wracked through him this time were deeper, longer, leaving him a trembling, panting mess barely holding himself up over Gladio’s body by the time he was done.

Hot lips moved up to instantly closed over his, leaving him little time to catch his breath. “That was hot,” Gladio observed between rough kisses. His smile widened as Prompto let out the kind of squeak usually reserved for unexpected compliments and praise. “ _You’re_ hot.”  

Blue eyes fluttered, and Prompto stared down at Gladio from behind a veil of very pink freckles. “It felt nice,” he admitted, blushing even more. “Y-you watching me, I mean. I’ve never done that before.”

“I’m honored, then. It was a damn good show.” Sealing another kiss to that perfect mouth, Gladio shifted his gaze to the mess Prompto had left on his now glistening torso. “And you really know how to work a climax.”

“Ahh, s-sorry, lemme just --” But Prompto’s words died on his lips as, chuckling, Gladio swiped a finger through the milky mess and scooped it right into his mouth. The blond’s eyes grew round as saucers. “Gladio --!”

He made sure to lick his finger nice and slow, pleased at the way Prompto squirmed above him, before waggling his finger to beckon him closer. “C’mere. I wanna find out if the rest of you tastes this good.”

A little confused, Prompto slowly leaned down toward Gladio’s mouth in anticipation of another kiss. But Gladio shook his head, curled his finger more deliberately. “Nuh-uh. You know what I mean.” Amber eyes roved down the length of Prompto’s body to the point where pale skin met bronzed, and his expression widened in a grin.

At last, realization hit the blond full force, and his heart pounded at the thought. “O-oh!” he gasped. Then, before the unbelievable opportunity could slip away, he crawled his way up Gladio’s body until his thighs were trembling on either side of his face. “L-like this?”

“Yup,” came the deep reply, and Prompto bit down on his kiss-bruised lips as strong hands tugged him down.

Gladio’s beard was rough on his sensitive skin, but that tongue…. Oh, _Astrals_ that tongue! It traveled slick and purposefully from the base of his balls, up the length of his cleft to seek out the soft opening between the mounds of his ass. Once, twice it lapped at tender skin, and Prompto had to throw a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. It felt so amazing, and he was still riding the waves of his last orgasm -- the combined pleasure was enough to drive him out of his mind. All he could do was clench his fist atop his thigh and let his heavyweight lover unground him.  

Ignis brought his forehead to rest in the hollow between Noct’s shoulder blades. His breathing heavy, chest pounding, he reminded himself for the half-dozenth time to slow down before he lost control.

Every time. Every _single_ time with Noctis was amazing, almost _too_ much so. In part, it had to do with the supernatural heat his body produced, the residual magic flowing through him from the crystal and the powers of the Lucii. But more than the physical, he knew, was the connection the two of them shared. His love for Noctis was the strongest kind of bond there was, and it meant that giving in to their pleasure of their sex was so much easier than with anyone else.

As it were, however, he’d made a promise, one which he was determined to fulfill no matter the cost.

“Iggy, don’t stop,” came the soft, pleading voice from below him, and Ignis felt another surge of energy pulse through him. He was going to have to change his strategy, and fast.

“Highness,” he breathed into his back. “Turn around.” Noctis moved slowly but, as his role demanded, complied. Whining slightly as the heat of Ignis’ cock left his body, he turned and cast a questioning pout up at his advisor. Ignis cut him off before his protest could leave his lips. “Lay back. I want to see your face.”

He helped to lift Noctis onto the table -- hoping somewhere in the back of his lust-fogged mind that it would hold his weight -- and swiftly moved back into place between his thighs. In this new position, his view was immensely improved; he could just make out the red of the prince’s flushed skin from his face down to his chest, and the way his lithe body rose and fell with every panted breath. His cock, thick and throbbing now against his stomach, was leaking a considerable amount of milky precum onto pale skin.

In a word, he was beautiful. In two, he was utterly debauched. Ignis wasn’t sure which of the two he appreciated more in that moment.

“You’re close,” he observed in as even of a tone as he could manage to hide his relief. Noctis nodded, too gone for proper words. “Do you want to finish?”

The prince bit his lip. Yes, _yes,_ of course he did, his need had to be so obvious, especially on his back like this and so completely exposed to that piercing gaze. He _wanted_ to come right then and there, and yet…. _He also wanted so much more_. Maybe it was their little dabble at roleplay, or maybe it had simply been too long since he’d had Ignis all to himself like this. But he wanted as much as Ignis was willing to give him, even if that meant pushing his body past his limits. And the night, he thought to himself, was still very young.

Above him, poised between his legs like a coeurl waiting to pounce, Ignis watched him, waiting for his response. He was certain Noct would ask him to bring him to climax, and he was prepared to do just that until the prince’s answer stopped him short. “Not yet,” he said. The look on Iggy’s face read more than just surprise, so he took a shuddering breath and tried again. “I wanna make it last.”

Ignis arched an eyebrow, clearly questioning both of their abilities to follow through. “Your Highness, I’m afraid I’m already very close myself. I’m not sure that --”

“Don’t you have something that could....?”

A frown. “Could what?”

“Y-y’know….”

With a shake of his head, Ignis answered. “Noct, you’re going to have to be more specific. I’m not teasing you this time, I honestly have no idea what you’re getting at.”

The prince flushed, shifted awkwardly atop the table as it let out a worrying groan beneath him. “Something to...tie…. Like a band or….” Frustrated with his inability to form proper words, Noct settled for using his hands, forming a circle with his thumb and forefinger and, for added clarity, slipping it over the index finger of his other hand.

His meaning couldn’t have been more evident, and it left Ignis momentarily at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

“Are you,” he at last managed to choke out. “Are you asking me if I have _cock rings_?”

From below, the prince shot him a dark look that seemed to _dare_ him to laugh. Ignis merely shook his head. “Noctis, why in Eos would I carry around something like...?” But he stopped short. _Something like_? The idea in and of itself wasn’t necessarily a bad one, if only he could find a way to improvise. And, as usual, his mind was already pacing two steps ahead. He stole a glance toward the currently-occupied tent and Noct followed his train of thought. Or, tried to anyway.

“Prompto? You think he’s got...? I mean he is a little on the kinky side, but….”

“No, no,” Ignis corrected. “His wristbands. Did he take them off earlier?”

Noct swallowed impatiently as he struggled to conjure up an image of Prompto changing earlier in the night. He had to work fast -- all this thinking was starting to kill his boner. “Um, yeah most of them, I guess. But I’m pretty sure he’d be pissed if we borrowed them for _that_ , though.”

Ignis’ smirk was as sharp as his daggers. “In all fairness, he does still have my shirt.”

Leaving Noct naked and spread on top of the table (he’d be absolutely mortified were he in a more alert state of mind), Ignis circled around to the far side of the tent to begin his search. Nearing the canvas wall, and trying to ignore the variety of sounds coming from _inside_ the tent, he at last discovered the bundle of Prompto’s clothes cast hastily near the edge of the haven rock. He sifted through plaid and denim swiftly, and within moments had procured two of his black, adjustable leather bands for his...rather creative purposes.

“Got ‘em?” Noct asked as Iggy once again stepped around the campfire and back into position between his legs. The brunette nodded.

“I did. And I see you’ve grown more patient. Perhaps you’ve finally learned your lesson?”

A grin flashed in the dim light, and Noct’s thighs closed in around lean hips to pull Ignis in. “Maybe. Or maybe you were just quicker this time.”

Ignis allowed Noct to draw him down into a kiss, returning the act tenderly if only to lure the rebellious prince into a false sense of security. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, sucked it between his teeth and, just as Noctis’s body was beginning to respond once again to the older man’s touch, he heard a _snap_ and felt a pinch, and his breath caught somewhere halfway up his throat.

“I-Iggy!” he gasped as he broke away from the kiss and his head fell back against the table. He didn’t need to see the leather strap now squeezing around the base of his cock to know what Ignis had done. But, well, it wasn’t an altogether bad sensation. Just...new. Yeah, he was going with new.

“Your Highness?” Ignis’ voice was steady, calm. The voice he used when he wanted to make sure Noct was holding up without breaking out of his role. One deft hand was stroking soothingly along his inner thigh, and the dark-haired prince glanced up to see brilliant pools of emerald staring back in concern. “Is it too tight?”

Words failed him, so Noct opted for a quick shake of the head. While it was certainly tighter than what he would normally call “comfortable,” he supposed that was the point of the thing in the first place. And he had to admit, it was certainly doing it’s job well. Every twitch and pulse in his cock sent shivers up his spine: he was already growing harder again from the combination of the pressure and the thrill.

Fighting back the breathy moan building in his throat, he nodded his chin at Ignis’ own erection just visible from where the brunette’s body was hovering over his. “You, too,” he panted.

Keeping his gaze fixed on Noct’s face, where he had a good view of the pleasure blossoming crimson along his pale skin, Ignis reached down to slowly, leisurely stroke himself back to full hardness. Their game at last resumed, he took the opportunity to shoot his prince one more teasing look. “Of course. And then I’m going to enter you again,” he said as his voice dropped several octaves below playful. “Hard. Fast. The way you like it. Just as you requested, I’m going to make you scream. Then, and only then, will I allow you to come. Do you understand?”

The words traveled like wildfire through Noct’s body, and his hips rolled up in response before he could stop them. “Y-yeah, Perfect,” he said, though his voice came out in ragged breaths and his words were slurred by his desperately growing need.

Ignis sealed the promise with a tender kiss to the prince’s inner thigh, then steeled himself for the next step. Prompto’s wristband felt unnaturally heavy in his palm as he turned it over to examine the clasp in the dim light. This one, he noticed, was thinner than the one Noctis was now ‘wearing,’ the leather smoother and more worn on the inside. But it was also more complicated to adjust -- when the time came to remove it in a hurry, he would need to be prepared.

 _Ahh_ , but when he first slid the still-loose band over the head of his cock a delicious shudder swept through him. It felt soft, supple, and altogether sinful -- a combination Ignis was already beginning to find to his liking. “Prompto may not be getting this one back,” he quipped, and gently tugged the strap until the leather was squeezing oh-so tight around him. “Maybe...definitely not.”

From beneath him, Noctis may or may not have managed a shaky laugh in response. Glad that Ignis was enjoying himself but also aching with the need to have his advisor inside him, he only allowed himself a half-moment to savor the scene before he was once again tugging those familiar hips closer. “ _Iggy_ ,” he begged, and his frame trembled in turn. “C’mon….”

There was no need to respond with words. Cock throbbing and hard in his hand, Ignis guided himself back into Noct’s waiting body; slowly, savoring the intense pleasure washing over him with every inch deeper, he released his breath in a low, quiet moan. _Incredible_ to far too mundane a word to describe the feeling of it all -- of having his beloved’s body so tight and hot around his overly sensitive flesh -- but his mind was in no state to debate the linguistics of the act. This was now purely carnal, all lust and pleasure and instinct. Noctis, too, could no longer hold anything back. As Ignis slid halfway out of him only to drive back in with mind-blowing force, the prince let his voice spill out unrestrained into the air around them. Long legs tightened around lean hips, fingers clutched for purchase on the surface of the table, and he gave in complete to the power of his advisor’s body.

That perfect tongue swirled hot and demanding just inside the rim of Prompto’s entrance once more, teasing the blonde all but out of his mind. He blinked through the tears in his eyes as he tried to find his words. “Gla...Gladio,” he cried, and felt that tongue press harder against him in response. “A- _ahh_ ! Yes! W-wait-! I mean, _stop_!”

For a half-second Gladio hesitated, and his rough voice carried up to Prompto from between his legs. “Really? Red light?”

The question filtered slowly through the fog of his mind before Prompto could comprehend what he was being asked. Red light? He shook his head fast enough to send his blond locks swishing every which way. “N-no, green! Very, very green! _Too_ green!” Gladio let out a deep laugh. While he answered, he slid one hand down to the cleft of Prompto’s ass to take over loosening him with his thumb in the meantime.

“You already hard again?” He didn’t have to wait for the younger man’s stammering response to see the evidence bobbing between pale thighs above him. “What should we do then?” He was pretty sure he could guess, of course, but he was eager to hear the words tumble directly off those sweet lips. And Prompto, as always, didn’t disappoint.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” he breathed, all sense of pretense long abandoned. “ _Fuck me hard, I want you so bad--_!”

Growling his approval, Gladio wasted no time in flipping the blond onto his back on the bedroll beneath them and pinning both slender arms over his head. Prompto moaned as Gladio’s lips closed over his throat, rolled his hips up desperately against that solid body, and begged again. “ _Please, please, want you in me, hurry_ \--!”

The vial Ignis had gifted them earlier was within reach, and Gladio snatched it up roughly in his fist. He couldn’t have cared less about the mess he made as, popping the lid off with his thumb, he let the contents spill out over his fingers, his palm, and inevitably the sheets below. That would be a problem for a later time, when he didn’t have such important business to attend to. His cock was hard and ready as he tugged Prompto into his lap. The lube mixed with sweat and saliva as he hastily coated them both, and then Prompto was whining as that thick length began to push inside of him. A cry that could have been his lover’s name filled the tent, encouraging Gladio to thrust the rest of the way into him in a single move.

Both of their breaths caught, their muscles tensed and shuddered together. Gladio thought in that moment he’d never felt anything so _perfect_ in his whole life -- Prompto clenched around him, his milky thighs trembling under his grip, the waver in his voice sent wave after wave of electric pleasure straight to his groin. This kid, he mused, was just possibly going to be the death of him. Not that he minded, though.

Prompto, on the other hand, was way past the point of being coherent. While words and thoughts failed him utterly, however, he could _feel_ like he never had before. His body was sensitive, over-stimulated, so that every touch, every _thrust_ of Gladio’s thickness within him produces flashes of white before his eyes. He shifted and rolled his hips out of mere instinct now. And when he moved just right to allow Gladio to stab at the knot of nerves deep inside him, the sounds that tore from his lips were pure lust.

Gladio matched each and every sweet cry with an answering groan of his own. He was torn between watching Prompto’s face twisting and reddening in pleasure and watching his own cock slide in and out of the body in his arms. Prompto took him so well, opened up for _all of him_ without hesitation, and each time he slammed against the deepest parts of him the blonde only begged for more. Yeah, if he had to chose a way to go, it would definitely be while fucking Prompto to satisfaction. Just go ahead and put _that_ on his tombstone.

From above Prompto’s head, thin, pale arms lifted and Gladio dipped down to meet them; they locked in place around his broad, tattooed shoulders as Gladio hugged the blonde to him and, still buried in his body, pulled him up to sit in his lap. In the new position, Prompto’s weight only served to impale him further on that thick length, and he bit his lip until he could taste blood.

_It was so good. Too good. His mind was reeling and his body was on fire with the heat of Gladio in him, around him, driving him ever closer to yet another climax. That coiling wire inside of him felt ready to snap, just one more push and…._

He didn’t notice Gladio’s fingers reaching for his cock until they were already surrounding him. Trapped between their sweaty bodies, his hand stroked purposefully, slowly, matching the more languid cadence of his thrusts up into Prompto’s body. The blonde shivered, dug his nails into Gladio’s back. “P-please... _faster_!” he begged between panted breaths.

Rough stubbled scratched across his jaw as Gladio leaned in close. “ _Wanna come inside you_.”

Those words whispered in Gladio’s deep, strained voice were almost enough. “ _Please--!”_ Prompto shuddered as he begged, and rocked his hips between the dual pleasures. He felt rather than saw Gladio’s expression widen in a grin before the large man was leaning back. Using his free hand as leverage behind him, he lifted his hips (and Prompto with them) off the bedroll and proceeded to pound in powerful, erratic thrusts into the body above him. He came with a deep, rumbling cry, erupting over and over within that silky channel.

Prompto couldn’t breathe. He lost all sense of himself save for the sensation of his throbbing cock wrapped tight in Gladio’s fist. As his third climax ripped through him and he spilled out in messy arcs between those fingers, he imagined for a brief moment that he’d come completely detached from his own body. Lips open in a silent moan, eyes wide with the rush, he rode out both of their orgasms in breathless slow-motion, until at last Gladio fall back onto the bedroll and Prompto tumbled down with him.

The air in the tent was hot, _burning_ hot, like standing out under the Duscaen sun at midday. Still, Gladio hugged Prompto’s limp body closer while he waited for the stars in his vision to fade. The blonde, too, slowly ceased his trembling, sucked in shallow breaths until at last he regained enough strength to turn his face to Gladio. Words eluded him -- his brain was still in the process of resetting -- so he settled for a kiss instead. It was slow, lazy, but incredibly intimate, and Gladio stroked a soothing hand over his back as he melted into the act.

“Prom,” he said, smiling against reddened lips. “How ya feeling?”

A soft nod and a humming sigh were all he got in response, but he couldn’t really blame the kid. After coming three times like that, he was amazed Prompto was even still awake at all. Gently, he pulled out of Prompto’s body and (ignoring the warm sensation suddenly running down his own leg) laid him out at his side on the bedroll.

“We can clean up later. I think we’ve earned a little nap first.”

Beneath them, the table was groaning in protest at the force of Ignis’ thrusts. Not that either of the men could hear it over the sound of Noct’s passion, of course, and even if they had they couldn’t have stopped anyway. Both were far beyond the point of no return, hovering so precariously over the edge of climax with nothing but those tight, leather bands holding them back. _Prompto’s_ bands, which were already so covered in sweat and other, less easily explained stains that the blonde was probably not going to want them back regardless.

Still, Ignis kept moving, kept pushing harder and faster into his beloved, kept slamming into his prostate each time with well-practiced ease. The prince was whimpering, moaning, his voice breaking against the strain, but Ignis still wasn’t impressed. After all, a promise was a promise, even if his own body was aching with a need the likes of which he had never before experienced in his life. While his mind threatened at any moment to snap completely, he held onto his word like a bond; it guided his body in his stead as he continued to fuck Noctis well past his limits.

“ _Iggy_ ,” his prince panted, voice straining out of his tight throat. “ _I can’t…. No more…!_ ”

“ --Not yet.” Ignis gritted his own teeth as the words rattled out. _Not until you scream for me, my king_ . Noctis’ fingernails were painting his forearms red as the prince clutched for a hold on something, anything. A low whine started in his chest, grew into a blossoming cry as Ignis stabbed over and over at that spot inside him that was making his head spin. His cock _hurt_ with the need to climax, and the pain of it was starting to flood his senses and overwhelm his pleasure. Every throb, every pulse of that tight string inside him ready to break was forcing hot tears to the corners of his eyes.

“ _Please_ , Iggy…! No more, I -- !“ He whined again, all the muscles in his body tightening in tandem. “ _Iggy, PLEASE!_ ”

There it was. That hoarse scream ripped from his throat and Ignis snapped into action. The fingers of his left hand released the clasp on Noct’s band even as his right moved to the base of his own cock. Noct screamed again and his sex came bursting out of him all at once in an impressive show. Ignis managed to loosen his band enough for his own instantaneous orgasm to hit him like a tsunami, powerful enough to force him forward into Noctis until his thighs were straining against the slick mounds of his ass.

Around the sounds of their joint and passionate cries, neither heard the table give a terrible _creak_ beneath their weight. It shuddered once as the legs buckled, then with a sound not unlike the cry of a beast, it split in half and went crashing to the ground.

Inside the tent, Gladio and Prompto stiffened at the sudden and very un-sexy commotion from just outside. For a half second, they both considered ignoring it -- after all, they had just settled down into a particularly comfortable cuddle, and Prompto was especially loathe to move again so soon. But they couldn’t ignore the possibility that something had gone terribly wrong, and so Gladio was soon helping Prompto up even as he got to his own feet.

“What’s going on?” he growled as he rushed out of the tent. Prompto was right behind him, and collided into his broad back the moment he stopped short. Curious, the blond peered around him -- and threw a hand over his mouth to contain his bubbling laughter.

Iggy and Noct were no more than a tangle of pale limbs amongst what remained of their camping table, and even without the embarrassment written bright red across both their faces it was blaringly obvious what had happened. Gladio let out a snort in amusement. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

Prompto chimed in with a smirk of his own. “First the car, now the furniture, too?”

“ _We’re_ fine, thanks for asking.” Noct’s face was still a telling crimson as he slowly untangled himself from Ignis’ body. His advisor got unsteadily to his feet and helped Noct to sit up atop the broken rubble.

"Speak for yourself, I think I may have pulled something." He put a hand to his groin, mouth tugging in a pained grimace. Noct looked to him, down at the destruction of the table under him, then over at his two friends.

"So. Did _you guys_ have fun?"

Gladio and Prompto approached at last to help, mouths set into mirror grins. Gladio hoisted Noct to his feet (ignoring the way he winced as he straightened his back) and nudged him in the chest. “Duh, ‘course we did.”

“Speaking of which, we might need to add ‘new sleeping bag’ to our growing shopping list,” Prompto added slyly, casting a glance up at Ignis even as the older man leaned against his shoulder for support. “Your shirt’s A-okay, though!”

“Well, thank the Astrals for small favors.” Yet Ignis didn’t sound very appreciative as, still holding a hand over himself out of modesty as much as discomfort, he began a running calculation in his head. The cost of towing and repairing the Regalia, a new cooking table and, now, at least one replacement bedroll. Easily a total far beyond their meager budget. Well, that was the price of having a little fun once in awhile, he supposed.

Noctis was watching him from near Gladio’s shoulder. “Iggy?”

Green eyes flashed in the campfire light. “Looks like we’ll be taking on some hunts once we get back to Hammerhead.”

The other three let out a collective sigh at that decision. Yet there was no use in arguing, Gladio knew, so he tucked the prince under one arm and threw his other around Iggy as he steered them both toward the tent for some much needed rest. “Bright and early tomorrow, then. C’mon, Prom, you too.”

The affectionate smile he flashed the blonde was enough to start him moving forward -- until something oddly familiar caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He knelt down and gingerly withdrew his favorite black wristband from the pile of rubble at his feet. It was stickier than he remembered, and almost appeared to be covered with…..

Suddenly, his cheeks flared and he whirled on his heels to glare directly at Noctis.

“ _Dude!_ Did you _seriously_ put my Roen Custom on your _dick_?!”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> (Iggy totally has the other one hidden under his hand, fyi. He -did- say Prompto wasn't getting it back....) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr at lhugbereth(dot)tumblr(dot)com!


End file.
